


Best Laid Plans

by aumontalc



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumontalc/pseuds/aumontalc
Summary: Ginny and Mike want to be with one another, but life never makes following one's heart easy to do.





	1. Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of hopefully many chapters.

**September**

 

“Crap……Crap. Crap. Crap,” Mike groaned.

 

Ginny wrapped the bed sheets across her chest and sat up. “What’s the matter, Mike?” 

 

Closing his eyes, he let out a loud sigh. “You’re not gonna like it.”

 

“Well…”

 

“The condom broke.”

 

Flabbergasted, Ginny grasped for words. “Wait. What? How does that even happen?”

Mike chucked the idea of making a joke about his sausage being too big for its casing. Now was the time for seriousness not stupid jokes. He reached out and swept his thumb against Ginny’s cheek. It had been an eventful night - a great night, but chockfull of surprises. This latest development kind of killed the mood.

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “This isn’t the best news, but you’re on the pill right?”

 

He prayed that she was on the pill. They only had a handful more games and then her first season was over. The last thing Ginny needed was a pregnancy scare.

 

Ginny pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. “I’m not on anything. My dad…my dad told me not to risk taking things that could effect my performance.”

 

“I’m pretty sure there aren’t any studies that say taking birth control makes you a crappy athlete. Think of all the women in the WNBA. They’ve gotta be on the pill.”

 

“I know, but I wasn’t sleeping with anyone so I thought why put something in my body I don’t need.”

 

Mike scoffed. “You kind of need it. Dad’s advice isn’t working so well for you.”

 

Ginny shrugged away his sarcasm. “You know we’re probably stressing out over nothing. It’s probably not even a risky time right now. I’ve got this app that tracks my period. I’ll check and see if it says I’m ovulating.” Within seconds she confirmed, showing him her phone, “Not ovulating. What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Mike heard himself saying for the second time. “This isn’t how I wanted things to go. Things were going well until…”

 

“Mike Jr. hulked out of his sweater?”

 

“Yeah,” he grinned. “You want me to leave?”

 

“No, stay and let’s watch some TV.”

 

* * *

 

 

She didn’t know how it had happened. It just had. One second they were talking and laughing on the couch in her hotel room. The next she was flat on her back underneath him, Mike Lawson, her girlhood and very real womanhood crush.

 

Now, here she was watching TV with him, cuddled in bed. It should feel weird she thought. She was the rookie. He was the experienced ball player. But everything felt right. She felt happy and safe and comfortable. She’d never felt this way before. Not even with Trevor, the only other guy she’d been with.

 

After the Nike party, she’d seriously considered quitting, but when she thought of leaving Mike and not seeing him every day, she couldn’t go through with it. Plus, she genuinely loved baseball. She hadn’t worked as hard as she had all these years just to give up right when it was starting.It was tough to be under this constant pressure and under the close watch of the media, but seeing a therapist regularly helped to deal with the stress of her job.

 

Cuddling closer to Mike, Ginny smiled. She was now 100% glad that she’d chosen to stay on the team. She was right where she wanted to be.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike laughed as he lay watching In Living Color next to Ginny. For someone so young, he was surprised she even knew about this show. It was yet another thing that intrigued and delighted him about Ginny. Yet as each second ticked by, his guilty conscience steadily started to make its presence known. He’d had no business sleeping with Ginny. Yeah, he’d enjoyed it but that didn’t change the fact that he was 13 years older than her, her teammate and her captain. Hell, the world thought he was her mentor. Blip would beat his ass if he ever found out about what had gone down tonight.

 

He wished things were different that there wasn’t this age barrier or the fact that they worked together, because he truly and honestly felt a connection with her. She made him smile. He enjoyed being with her. He’d enjoyed tonight far more than he should have, hence, the guilt.

 

Ginny giggled against his chest as a Fire Marshal Bill skit played. Mike kissed the top of her head as his thumb stroked her bare shoulder. He wished he could live in this world where what he and Ginny did had no consequences outside of this room, but the fact of the matter was that if people ever found out it would be even more catastrophic than the nude photos of Ginny that had been leaked. Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, Mike knew he had to bring it up.

 

“Hey,” he said.

 

Looking up at him, Ginny smiled. “Hey,” she whispered back and lifted her head to place a soft kiss on his lips.

 

The kiss quickly turned heated and before long neither of them cared about what was on the television screen. Using superhuman strength and cursing himself the whole while doing it, Mike pulled his head back. “We need to talk,” he said, propping himself up against the pillows.

 

Half-grinning, Ginny replied, “I was kind of hoping we could keep doing what we were doing. It’s more fun than just talking.”

 

They could flirt for a few minutes or he could just go out and say it. “This isn’t right,” he blurted.

 

“What?”

 

“I shouldn’t have done this. I took advantage of you.”

 


	2. Foolish

Taken aback, Ginny sat up. “Taken advantage? You know I’m 23, right? An adult who is fully capable of making her own decisions?”

“You’re thirteen years younger than me and I’m your team captain. It’s like the boss sleeping with the secretary. It’s an abuse of power.”

Ginny shook her head. She couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of Mike’s mouth. “And I’m the secretary in this scenario? What kind of sexist crap is that?” Mike Lawson’s ego never failed to astound her. Getting out of bed, she shrugged into her robe. How had something that had felt so right gone so terribly wrong in only a matter of seconds?

Mike sighed and got out of bed. Ginny turned her back to him, anger continuing to swell in her chest. There wasn’t anything he could say at this point. She stiffened as she felt his arms sneak around her waist, but she didn’t push him away.

Mike nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not saying this right. I don’t know how to say this without putting my foot in my mouth. All I mean to say is that I feel guilty like I did something I wasn’t supposed to do. And if you want, we can pretend like this never happened. We can go back to what we were before. I made you break your rule about not sleeping with teammates. I don’t feel great about that.”

Ginny was in a state of confusion. Mike’s words were not matching his actions. If he wanted to end this, pretend it didn’t happen, then why in the world was he nuzzling her neck? Turning around, she looked into his eyes determined to know the truth. “If you weren’t older than me, if we weren’t teammates, would you still want to end things?”

“No,” Mike murmured almost inaudibly.

Ginny’s heart skipped with joy. “You’re right. Not sleeping with teammates is my rule, but if I hadn’t wanted to break it I wouldn’t have.” Ginny turned around to face Mike. “You can feel guilty if you want. That’s up to you.” Reaching out to touch him, Ginny slid her hand slowly down his chest. “I’d rather feel something else,” she whispered as her hand wrapped around the object of her desire. “We don’t have to be something serious. This could be just for fun. We can stop at anytime.”

A smirk spread across Mike’s face, but he still replied with a doubtful, “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Ginny replied as she pushed Mike backwards onto the bed and straddled herself across Mike’s lap.

* * *

An hour later Mike listened to Ginny’s soft snores. He smiled knowing he would have to tease her about it tomorrow. His smile faded as he thought about what he’d gotten himself into, another no-strings attachment. He wanted Ginny. There was no mistaking that. But he also wanted more for his life. He wanted a family - a wife and kids. His career would be ending in the next year or two and he needed to figure out his next step. Starting this fling with Ginny was foolish at best, disastrous at worst. She was young with her whole future ahead of her while he was circling the drain. No, he needed to start making smart decisions. He’d keep up this ‘fling’ with Ginny until the season ended, but once it did he needed to get his life on track and let Ginny live hers. Pain hit him square in the chest at the thought of breaking things off with Ginny, but he pushed it back. He’d let himself have this one month with Ginny and after that…well, he’d figure out what to do when the time came.

* * *

**October**

“Crap……Crap. Crap. Crap,” Ginny groaned, sliding down the wall to the floor, a white stick clutched in her hand.  
****


End file.
